Talk:Cooldown
Measuring Time How long is one unit? Hyper Zergling 00:43, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Are you talking about StarCraft I, or StarCraft II/Warcraft III? I suck at math, but you can get a rough guide this way: Cooldown 15 = RoF 70-72 attacks per minute. Cooldown 22 = RoF 48 attacks per minute. Cooldown 30 = RoF 35-36 attacks per minute. These are all either at highest speed or second highest speed (I believe the highest). For StarCraft II, the numbers are probably how many seconds (or fractions thereof) there are between attacks. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 00:47, 2 April 2009 (UTC) I was referring to the first Starcraft and Brood War. Thanks. Hyper Zergling 01:00, 2 April 2009 (UTC) If you are decent at math, you can calculate the formula. I keep trying and keep failing. :) PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 01:01, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Odd... I graphed the points with the cooldown as the independent vaiable and the attacks per minute as the dependent variable, and they don't make a straight line. Are you sure those numbers are correct? 17:29, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Maybe 48/22 is wrong? But 1 is half of 30, and 70 is (nearly) twice as much as 36. Please note that the numbers aren't necessarily perfect; I suspect cooldown 15 gives 72 attacks per minute, or cooldown 30 gives 35 attacks per minute. (In fact, I just adjusted the above figures.) PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 02:54, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Disregard my comment above, I was doing it wrong. I figured it out a little after I posted that (I think). I calculated one Brood War "cooldown unit" to be equal to 2/35 of a second. This is assuming that cooldown 30 gives you 70 APM. But assuming that 30 gives you 72...that means that one cooldown unit is 1/18 of a second. More rounded, but I don't really know. Superfield 03:16, October 7, 2010 (UTC) I am currently interested in this subject and doing some tests with slower attack rates such as the dragoon 30, and the siege tank 75. Are these previous figures in time for real time or game time? I assume real time, just wondering. My first result yielded me a 26 as the 'fps' or cool down units per second, but felt it was too high. I've seen two references that were extremely vague about fps, but one stated that fps was 18 while another stated 23-24. xZJATx 6:52, May 13 2011 (UTC) Update to my previous post. It looks like both are correct. From my tests I have concluded that on Normal StarCraft/BW runs at a 18 fps of real time. On Faster the game shifts to 26 (my results ranged from 25.8 to 26.1)which is a 44% speed increase I believe. If my results are correct then 1 fps or 1 cd unit is 0.03846 (1/26). A side note, I did notice that attacks sometimes sped up, or would once in a while go faster. Judging this I would say there is a chance to attack slightly faster or slower creating a 'random' effect. xZJATx 7:09, May 14 2011 (UTC) In StarCraft II, there is in fact a defined random component to cooldown. I haven't seen this clearly stated for StarCraft I, but do note the broodling in SC1 has a somewhat random speed. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 11:45, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Terran Upgrade "Weapon upgrades also decreases the cooldown of all Terran weapons." (Viceroy Hill) Not true most of the time. In the Wings of Liberty campaign, there is a protoss-based lab upgrade which gives a bonus to cooldown along with damage upgrades. But if you're going to post that, you have to let readers know it's the campaign, not multiplayer. (Also, we spell terran here with a small "t".) PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 22:39, October 10, 2010 (UTC)